


Love in New York

by LiteraryBeauty



Category: You've Got Mail (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryBeauty/pseuds/LiteraryBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Fox and Kathleen Kelly now know they were each other's online admirers despite their business rivalry.  Pushing all business conflicts aside, they decide to try romantic path together to see where it will lead them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

The bustling sounds of New York had awakened Kathleen Kelly from her slumber. It was hard to believe that NY152 had been Joe Fox all along. That fact was hard for her to accept. If he hadn't shown his appealing traits to her while he proclaimed that he wanted to be her friend, they definitely would not have been where they are today. It was just yesterday when Kathleen shared a kiss with her big, bad rival: Joe Fox. He had put her out of business and without a job! However, she couldn't resist his charm when he acted like a decent human being and not a bottom-dweller. His physical attractiveness helped him out as well when it came to appeal. As she remained buried beneath her sheets, nestled up all warm and cozy, she couldn't hold back a beaming smile when she thought of all the effort Joe had gone through just to make the guessing game of who NY152 was. Who knew Joe Fox had a sense of humor and was a romantic?

Kathleen stretched along the length of her bed and sat up instantly. She clapped her hands ecstatically fast and launched herself onto her feet. Quickly dodging the corners and door frames, she slid on her socks along the wooden floor and stopped cold at the sight of her laptop. The gentle hum coming from it was almost an invitation to come and open it up. As she walked towards the laptop, she rubbed her hands in anticipation before sitting in her computer chair. With the gentle push of the laptop button, it unlatched and Kathleen guided it to open completely. An old photograph of her and her mother in front of The Shop Around The Corner welcomed her. Kathleen kissed three of her fingertips before placing them upon her mother's face.

"Hi mom!" She smiled and continued on; navigating through the icons on her desktop until she found the icon labeled: AOL. After she double clicked and inputted her login information, the annoying sound of high pitched beeping and scratching began as it connected. It went silent. She awaited the lovely sound of her email box beckoning to her: "You've got mail," but it never happened. Kathleen's mouth dropped.

"What in the world..?" She wondered if her computer was simply taking too long to load her email notifications. Without any patience, she clicked open her email box. It was empty. Worry began to set in. Bad thoughts began to consume her: Did I make myself too available? Was it a bad idea that I kissed him when I found out that Joe Fox was NY152? Was everything that happened yesterday in the park just a charade brought on by Joe Fox? I wouldn't put it passed him. Then, a beautiful chime sounded and a pop-up window appeared on her screen.

**NY152: Good morning, Shopgirl! I hope you had a restful sleep.**

Kathleen smiled and stared at the blinking cursor as it awaited her fingers to touch the keys in response.

**Shopgirl: Good morning, NY152! I slept very well, thank you! I'll admit, I was a little worried when I woke up and didn't hear those three magic words this morning.**

**NY152: I'm sorry. I thought I would try something a little different from the norm, since you know who I really am now. We've only used AIM once. I've actually been up for a while waiting for you to sign on.**

**Shopgirl: Oh really? I'm sorry if you've been waiting too long.**

**NY152: It's not a problem! I actually had enough time to shower and get dressed for the day. I was hoping we could bump into each other at Starbuck's. Are you busy this morning?**

**Shopgirl: That sounds like a wonderful idea! Your ex, Patricia, gave me the day off. I told her that I had just found out some startling news and couldn't make it in today.**

**NY152: Ahh, what startling news?**

**Shopgirl: Maybe I over-exaggerated a little. The news that you were NY152. I didn't get into details about it with her.**

**NY152: You know, Patricia will want to know every detail as to why you took the day off. We can think of some stories over coffee and pastries. I'll see you in 20 minutes?**

**Shopgirl: Sounds perfect! See you then!**

**NY152: I look forward to it.**

A second later, her messenger notified her that Joe Fox had signed off of AIM. Repeating his actions, she signed off and went to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for her second, official date with Joe Fox. She wasn't sure how this romance between them would blossom. A few dates here and there and she'd be sure to know where they'd be. They already shared their first passionate kiss in one of the most beautiful places in New York City. Kathleen yearned for more moments like that with Joe Fox. Unfortunately, Joe Fox was very unpredictable. Over the next few dates, he'd have to try very hard to earn her trust and show that he's genuinely interested in her. The old Joe Fox she knew would probably have one thing set on his mind at this point and it'd only be so he could brag to his buddies that he slept with the lady who worked at the bookstore that his store put out of business. However, Kathleen was willing to give him a second chance to prove that he wasn't as terrible as he had come off during their first few encounters before the big reveal of who they really were.

Kathleen smoothed out her skirt and buttoned the top button of her cardigan before reaching out and spritzing herself with a light vanilla scented body spray. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Well, here we go!" She smiled at herself in the mirror. Reaching for the front door of her New York apartment, she took in another deep breath, opened it, walked down the steps, and was welcomed by the busy sounds of New York City. "I just love New York in the spring!" Kathleen took in the sights before she started off at a skip and made her way towards Starbuck's.


	2. A Defining Sense of Self

The quick, ten-minute stroll through the busy streets of Manhattan had gone by very fast. It was easy to have time pass her by when she was enjoying herself. The entire way to Starbuck's, all she kept thinking about was, "I wonder if we're going to kiss again! Will he make his feelings for me public? If he does, he's a keeper!" Of course, she said this all inwardly with a grin that nobody would be able to hide from anyone. As she turned the corner to Starbuck's, the line had formed outside the door. This predicament kept her at a standstill on the corner of West 67th Street and Columbus Avenue. She stood there for a minute, waiting to see if the line would die down, but it wasn't. In fact, it seemed to have gotten longer and busier. Suddenly, she heard her text notification from her cellphone inside of her hand purse.

**NY152: Are you just going to stand there? Or will you be coming in? I saved us a seat. You'll be able to spot me. I'm almost certain.**

She forgot that she had activated the AOL Instant Messenger application on her phone and that it was set to automatically log in after each time she restarted her phone! She smiled, locked her phone, placed it back into her hand purse and made her way across the crosswalk, approaching the busy coffee bar. "Excuse me," she repeated several times, until she came up to a man that wouldn't budge, "I have someone waiting just inside. Can I please squeeze through?" The gray-haired, balding man who may have had a few too many donuts and New York hot dogs in his time gave me a look of annoyance. She stood up straight and gave him a look of shock because instead of kindly moving so she could get into the coffee bar, he didn't budge! Her jaw stood agape while she threw her hands in the air in a quick motion. "There's just no getting through here, is there?" She asked him. He gave her a quick grunt and turned back around as if she didn't exist.

A familiar voice carried from inside. It was Joe Fox. "Excuse me, sir? Would you be so..." The gray-haired, balding man seemed to be put back by Joe Fox's presence, fumbling over himself as he stood in front of her, still blocking entry into the coffee bar.

"Mr. Fox! Sir! I love your bookstore. It has been a god-send! I just want to thank you personally for opening that place up. Looks like business is booming for you, huh sir?" The man had gone rosy in the cheeks, almost sweating from his encounter with "THE" Joe Fox.

As the man continued, Joe Fox nodded thoughtfully, smiling his charismatic smile, being very modest. "I'm glad you enjoy it! It's always nice to hear the opinions of readers such as yourself." Joe Fox shook the man's hand and held his hand towards her, "I was hoping you could let this lovely lady through. She's not looking to cut in line. I actually have our table right over there. Would you be so kind?" He asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Sure thing, Mr. Fox!" The man who once did not want to move for her suddenly stepped aside as if she were on fire and he had to make lots of room for her escape. She walked passed the man, her jaw still agape, looking at him and then back at Joe Fox.

"How do you always manage to do that?" She asks him with genuine curiosity. Joe Fox always seemed to have a way of sweet-talking anyone to get what he wanted and oftentimes, got it. She recalled the time he sweet-talked the cashier at the grocery store to let me pass through the cash only line when she didn't have any cash. He sweet-talked her into running my credit card without a problem. Of course, after the transaction was made, she still shot Kathleen a look of contempt. Maybe because she was leaving with the man of her dreams in tow.

Joe Fox shot her a grin, holding her hand and leading her to the table he reserved for them. "You can call it a natural gift." He replied. On the tabletop was a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a long-stemmed red rose sticking out of its pages. Kathleen was beginning to feel more and more like a fish with the amount of times her jaw had been dropping open this morning. "How did you...how do you..." She fumbled over her words.

"I felt bad. I really did. That night I stood you up," he paused for a moment, furrowing his brows, "or didn't stand you up, technically." He chuckled nervously. "I really felt terrible that night, even though I did spend time with you. You were looking for your Mr. Darcy all night and I made a game out of it. Take this book and rose as a token of my sincerest apologies, Kathleen." Joe Fox handed Kathleen the book, removed the rose, and playfully placed it between his teeth.

Kathleen couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Apology accepted. However, if you got any teeth marks on that rose, I may have to decline that gift." Joe Fox quickly removed it, wiped the stem that had been in his mouth, and offered it to her. She happily accepted it and sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her, sitting down after she had made herself comfortable.

"I can't believe how busy it is right now!" Kathleen observes loudly amongst the noise, fidgeting with her necklace.

"Everyone needs their fix. I hope you don't mind that I talk a little bit of business with you," Joe Fox waited for a sign that it was okay to carry on with his point. "When I created the blueprints for Fox Books, one of the first things we came up with was a coffee spot. We knew we'd get tons of business selling consumers books and legal, addictive stimulants. I mean, after you buy a good book, don't you just want to sit down with a coffee, open it up, and just enjoy it in a nice coffee shop? This is where most of America's money is going into!" Joe Fox's eyes seemed to glint with excitement. She couldn't help but smile back at him and chuckle.

"Wow, Joe Fox! This talk of work really gets you going, huh?" She nods, giving a tinge of sarcasm in her tone. He looked at Kathleen, cleared his throat, and adjusted himself in his seat.

"I'm sorry for talking shop. It's our second date. We should be getting to know each other more," he paused, "except, I kind of know a lot about you already, being you used to be my worst nemesis." Joe Fox looked down at the table and back up at her. Did he not have any remorse?

"Joe, do you really have to go..." Kathleen had begun, but before she knew it, Joe Fox had stood up from his seat, leaned over the table, and kissed her. He actually kissed her! In front of all these people!

He stopped and sat back down, "I had to stop you mid-sentence, before you'd say something you would regret and would probably cause us to argue. We'd be right back at square one, ShopGirl." He was right. The kiss they had shared wiped any mean, unkind thing she was going to say to him. Kathleen sat there with a dreamy expression on her face, toes curled in her ballet-type slippers.

"So, what am I going to tell Patricia?" Kathleen asked him. He pondered about her question for a minute. Stewing around as if to come up with the answer to a million dollar question.

"Well, you could tell her that you have to get emergency surgery." He paused. "Or, you could say that you had to make nice with one of your worst enemies." At that moment, Joe Fox began pointing at himself. She shook her head, looking down at the table and back at Joe.

"You're so...I don't know what you call it! Crazy? Funny? A mixture of both? I can't find the word about you." Joe Fox remained smiling at her. Those eyes were tantalizing. Those smile wrinkles on the side of his eyes proved to her that he had shared many good, happy times with many people in his life so far. This was a good sign!

"Well, since you can't think of the word and we've already got your story for Patricia figured out, want to go and catch a movie?" Out of his jacket pocket, he produced two tickets to see Pride and Prejudice on the big screen. Not the older version, but the new one starring Colin Firth. Kathleen smiled, snagging her ticket out of his hand.

"Yes! I'd love to!" She rejoiced.

Joe Fox rose from his seat, held out his hand, and helped her up, pushing the seat in after her. "But before we go, let's get some coffee! The line conveniently has shortened and we have an hour before the movie."

The two of them stood in line holding hands the entire way to the barista. She felt like a school girl with her very first boyfriend. Sure, there would be some wrinkles she'd have to iron out with Joe Fox, but she was up for the challenge. They could very well make this romance work!

The coins Joe Fox dropped into the tip jar clinked loudly and they were back on the busy streets of New York.


	3. Brinkley

Kathleen turns on her computer and waits impatiently as it connects. She goes online, and her breath catches in her chest until she hears those all too familiar three little words: You've got mail.  It never fails to bring a smile to her face.  Its been a week since she has seen her Joe. Typical big business tycoon that he was, she should have been expecting bouts of his absence. Still, she misses seeing his face.  Sure enough there was an e-mail from Joe.

_My Dearest Elizabeth Bennett,  
Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time by having you read this correspondence.  I am aware that I have not been by to see you as of late.  For this, I apologize.  In light of this situation, I would like to make this time up to you by carrying you and your two closest friends off for a dinner date.  If you could be so kind to accept this gesture, I would be forever in your debt.  I am sorry for holding my work higher than my love for you.  What say you?_

_All my love,  
Mr. Darcy_

Leave it to Joe Fox to take her favorite piece of literature and spin it into real life.  Her cheeks burned crimson as excitement welled up inside her.  With swift fingers, she types a reply, knowing full well that he will receive an immediate notification on his cellphone.  

 

_Dear Mr. Darcy,  
I accept your invitation to a group dinner.  Mr. Pappas and Ms. Plutzker will be accompanying me.  I understand your work can become quite stressful.  I'm simply delighted that you have decided to take me out.  I will see you at seven?_

_Yours truly,  
Elizabeth_

  
She was parched and in need of water.  It was a welcomed change to leisurely travel towards the kitchen, keeping her laptop open, and not have to sneak around anymore now that Frank moved in with that talk show host, Sydney Ann: the flirtatous, leggy woman who could not keep from touching herself on public television!  These thoughts cause her to scoff audibly in the kitchen as the refrigerator dispenses water into her glass.  The icy water bringing her throat back to life, she chuckles to herself and shakes her head, speaking to herself, "They're meant for each other..."  Light footsteps return back into the dining room where her laptop remains open.  The screen shows no sign of any replies, bringing a wrinkle to her brow.  Just as she was about to ask herself why he was taking so long to answer, her home phone rings.  Clumsily rushing towards the white, wireless, ringing phone upon her wall, splashing water all over her long nightshirt.  She takes in a sharp breath, pulling the fabric away from her chest and setting the glass down before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?"

The sound of jack hammers and men shouting in the background erupt from the earpiece.  "Pappas and Plutzker!  Those are the two coworker friends you had at The Shop Around The Corner, right?"  He holds his cellphone firmly against his ear, sticking a finger against his other ear as his voice sounds more like a shout.  

"Yes! George and Christine!"  Not being able to control the volume of her own voice as she attempts to drown the background noise.  

"Sorry about the noise!  We're putting up another Fox Books!  Seven sounds great!  I'll meet you and your friends at your house!"  Still shouting into the phone.

"I'll see you then!" She shouts in return.

"What?" 

"I'll see you then!" She tries again.

"Sorry Kathleen! I can't hear you! I'll see you then!"  The line goes dead on his end.  

Laughter bubbles up from her bosom as she finds his echoing what she had been trying to say to him.  With a shake of her head and a soft smile, she presses the button to end the call.  Nine hours of free time and she had no idea what to do with her day.  She could go to Patricia's publishing company and work, but that did not sound appealing at all.  Every time she sees Patricia, she cannot help but wonder what Joe ever saw in her.  Often times, Kathleen found herself comparing herself to Patricia, only to conclude that she was the total opposite of Patricia.  

The sunlight causes Joe's house key to glimmer right into Kathleen's vision.

"That's it!  Brinkley!"  

The plan for the next few hours would be to walk over to Joe's house, dognap Brinkley, take him to the park, and spoil him rotten by taking him everywhere she would go until dinner time.

She walks to her closet, throwing open the doors to browse the contents.  Fingers take to the hangers, sliding each one over one at a time.  

"No. No," scowling at the dresses she should have gotten rid of long ago.  Another dress with print that looked far too old for her age.  It must have been one of the hand-me-downs from Christine.  Her fashion sense was a bit drab and boring.  Not to say that Kathleen wasn't that much better, but at least she could dress for her age and look good.  Her fingers stop at a royal blue dress.  Sleeveless.  Knee length.  A nice tan cardigan to cover the shoulders and she'd be ready to go.  She checks her reflection in the mirror, fussing with her curls and making sure she has nothing in her teeth before walking to the door with a pep in her step.  

The streets of New York were bustling, as it always was.  There was never a day Kathleen could just walk outside her apartment and see nobody on the streets.  Come to think of it, even when she was little, she never really had one of those houses with a peaceful backyard.  She had always lived in the city.  If she were to be taken away from the hustle and bustle, she was sure she'd go mad.  Busy city streets were all that she knew.  A man stood at the corner by the first intersection with his hot dog cart.  It smelled delicious!  Only in New York could you step outside of your apartment and smell the delicious aroma of fresh hot dogs being cooked, buy one, and eat one right then and there.  There weren't many places that could offer this kind of accommodation.  She hands the man payment for the two hot dogs and a little extra for the tip, slathering on all of the toppings she fancies onto one hot dog.  Leaving the other completely plain.  This would be a treat for Brinkley.  

Very carefully, without choking, she dodges people on the sidewalk, walking towards Joe Fox's place.  People bump into her, yet she smiles without a care in the world.  She is the girlfriend of a very successful businessman who enjoys her just the way she is.  The added bonus was he had a dog!  A very adorable dog.  As she reaches the front doors to his apartment building, she is greeted by the guard, holding the door open for her.

"Good morning, Miss Kelly," beaming a brilliant smile at her.  White gloves and freshly tailored suit.

"Good morning, Robert!" she sings as she steps into the building.  

"Going to wait for Mr. Fox to get home?  I can tell him you're already here when he gets here, if you'd like."

"No, no.  I'm not staying.  I thought I'd bring Brinkley on a walk and spoil the dog before the dinner date he has planned for me and my friends.  Poor Brinkley is home up there alone and I'm sure he's just itching to get outside."

The guard chuckles warmly and nods.  "Yes, I bet he is.  I'll see you when you both come back out."  

"Thank you!"  Walking quickly, almost in a silly manner.  Knees bent as if she were trying to sneak into a place until she reaches the elevator, pressing the button and popping up.  Immediately, the elevator dings and she looks around, proud of herself.  The elevator seemed like it had been waiting just for her.  Only in New York.

Elevators.  There are many in New York and most people react to them in the same manner.  She steps inside and presses the button to his floor.  The doors close and...eyes fix on the numbers above the door.  Each number taking turns to light up and fade.  Light up and fade.  Ringing each time until chiming at his floor.  The doors open into a small hallway that only houses three residences.  Inwardly thinking  _"So this is how it feels to be rich..."_   Fitting the key into the doorknob, it clicks open with a turn and Brinkley starts barking immediately.  

"It's just me, Brinkley!  Just me!"  The dog's barks turn into excited whines, wagging his entire back end excitedly.  Licking Kathleen's hands as he pushes his stocky body against her legs, almost knocking her over.  "Whoops!"  Attempting to gain her footing as the overly excited pooch gives her love and affection for saving him from his captivity.  "Hold on, boy.  I need to get your leash and your collar.  Then, we'll go on a walk around the city.  Maybe we can go to the gardens, again.  What do you say?"  She's already retreiving his things when he barks in response.  Huffing short winded, happy breaths.  Affixing his walk attire, she brings him out into the hallway and locks the door behind her, returning to the elevator.  Same thing once again.  The droning of the floors ringing each time until landing down at the lobby. Brinkley begins pulling her out of the elevator right as they open.  Barking and rushing towards the door that Robert, the guard, stood at.  Hearing the dog and seeing Kathleen being pulled quickly, he opens the door and steps aside, laughing.

"Bye Robert!"  

"See you soon, Miss Kelly."  

His barking stops when he begins to smell all the odors of the city.  Nose skimming over the concrete.  Sniffing.  Huffing.  Pulling again.  Pulling until another scent or the need to mark his territory becomes a necessity.  By the time they get to the gardens, Brinkley has calmed and is walking nicely at the side of Kathleen.  A smile rests on her lips as she stands on the bridge where she first found out that Joe was the guy on the computer that she had been speaking with and fell head over heels for.  

"Remember this place, Brinkley?  This is where your dad and I met on good terms!"  Humming happily as she closes her eyes and inhales deeply.  The scents of all of the flowers drowning her senses.  The feel of the sun beating down against her face.  It was heaven.  A few minutes of peace until Brinkley begins barking again, waking Kathleen out of her reverie.  The pulling begins once more, but to her surprise it was for very good reason.  

There he was walking towards the two of them.  That smile on his face beaming right back at her.  She stares in awe at this suit coming towards her.  

"I swear, I did my taxes!" Kathleen jokes.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Miss Kelly..." Joe steps up to her and wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead once.  "And how are the two of you doing today?"  He bends over to give Brinkley some attention.

"We actually just got here not too long ago.  Why are  _you_ here?  Aren't you supposed to be working?"  

"Well, I'm  _supposed_ to be supervising.  However, the contractors have to wait for materials.  It'll be a day or two before they can continue on the building..." Turning his attention back to Kathleen, hands on her hips.  "Which leaves me with a couple very uneventful days ahead..."

Kathleen looks at him in mock shock.  "Joe Fox?  Bored because he has a couple days off?  What ever shall we do?"  

"Well, I have  _some_ ideas..." He mentions with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and smiles.  "Two days of that would get very boring, very fast."  Joe just chuckles and leans down to give her a proper kiss. 

"So, I'm off for the rest of the day.  What would you like to do?"  He asks, taking her free hand in his.  

"How about we head over to Starbuck's?  Have some coffee and socialize Brinkley here."  Brinkley barks in agreeance.

The two of them laugh and giggle, petting Brinkley before setting off to their usual coffee shop to indulge in caffeinated beverages until it would be dinner time.


End file.
